Shawn vs Darth Vader
by cindythechef
Summary: Young four year old Shawn is kidnapped by an associate of his Uncle Jacks. A ton of young Shawn Whump and some graphic stuff (I tried not to be too graphic). Can Uncle Jack do what the mad man wants so he can save young Shawn?
1. Chapter 1

Four-year-old Shawnie was allowed to play in the backyard while his mommy was busy cleaning the house. It was always easier to clean the house when her hyper active little man was busy playing in his sandbox outside.

Today Maddie was busy vacuuming the living room; Shawn had decided to see how far fruit loops could fly at breakfast.

She never heard her son yelling for help.

Shawn was in his turtle shaped sand box playing when he was grabbed from behind. He screamed for help but before he knew it he was being thrown in the back of a dark van. He hit his head when he was thrown in and he went unconscious.

The man who grabbed him jumped in the van next and told the driver to drive off. The kidnapper bound Shawn's feet and hands before he woke up.

Maddie just got done with the vacuuming and decided to go out and check on Shawn. He wasn't in his sandbox and when she walked around the corner she saw one of his shoes lying on the ground and it looked like someone grabbed the rose bushes around the gate.

She prayed that Shawn was just being, well Shawn, she ran around the house screaming her sons name but nothing. She ran inside and called her husband.

Henry was at his house within five minutes he ran in the house to see Maddie. She was curled up on the couch holding the shoe that she found in the yard.

Henry sat on the couch next to his catatonic wife and with all the strength he had he calmly asked her what happened. Maddie looked at her husband with tear filled eyes and said, "Shawn was being a real handful today he threw his cereal all over the loving room carpet so I sent him to burn off some energy in Mr. Turtle and vacuumed. I never heard anything. Oh God Henry, I sent him outside because he was getting on my nerves and now he is gone. Oh God." With that she was inconsolable.

Henry rubbed his wife's back and assured her that he would have done the same thing. He even teased that Shawn got on his nerves all the time. It was the truth but he would have done anything to have him there to annoy him. He promised that he would find their boy.

He left his wife and went into the backyard to begin the investigation.

When Henry walked into the backyard he noticed the place in the sand where his son was sitting and how the sand scattered behind the place where Shawn had been sitting. Showing that someone surprised Shawn and snatched him.

Henry had to continue to take deep breaths to keep his worry and anger from taking over. He walked around the side of the house where the gate was and noticed that there was a muddy handprint on the gate. He also noticed that the rose bushes where pulled at. He figured Shawn had tried to get away from his captors.

He yelled at the officers who were arriving to try and get prints off the gate and showed them the other evidence. He also gave them a picture of Shawn to distribute to the media and who ever else would look.

The dark van carrying Shawn pulled up to an abandoned looking home about an hour away from the Spencer house. Shawn had awoken from his hit on the head but he decided that it would be better to pretend to be asleep for right now.

The big man that snatched Shawn grabbed the unconscious boy up and threw him over his shoulder like a sac of pet food. Shawn took the opportunity to take a look at his surroundings.

When they entered the house the man tossed Shawn's unconscious body on the couch. He leaned down and slapped the boys face and told him to, "Wakie wakie".

The bad man, who Shawn was calling Darth Vader, smiled when Shawn opened his eyes. He looked at the frightened boy and sneered, "Good your scared! That will make it even better for when you're no good Uncle gets here."

Shawn was confused, he loved Uncle Jack why was Darth Vader calling him no good? He was also confused when Vader started to take his clothes off. Shawn tried to struggle but it was useless Vader was so much bigger and stronger than Shawn was.

Vader looked down at the naked young man and sneered. "Why don't we have a little fun with you while we wait for Jack to get here." With that he started to touch Shawn in all the places that his mom told him to never allow someone to touch. He tried to cry out but couldn't the man had shoved some part of his body in Shawn's mouth so Shawn kept his eyes closed and prayed for it to be over soon.

Vader finished with the frightened boy and was zipping his pants up right as Jack was walking into the house. Jack screamed when he saw his precious nephew naked and hurt on the couch.

Jack looked at Vader and screamed, "You sick son of a bitch what have you done to my nephew?" Vader grabbed a gun off the side table and pointed to Jack and told him, "What just happened to Shawn would continue to happen and he would bring others in to enjoy the show too, if he didn't do exactly what he told him to do."

Jack didn't know what to do. What was worse facing Vader or his brother when he found out. Jack took another glance at the usual lively boy on the couch curled up in a ball crying. He told Vader that he would do anything he wanted him to do.

Vader smiled with a sick smile and said, "Oh Darn I was really hoping to have some more 'FUN' with ole Shawnie boy but if you do what I tell you I will give him to you and you can be the hero to your big brother."

Back at the police station Shawn's picture was going out to every news outlet, print or broadcast. They were announcing it on the radio. All of Santa Barbara was out looking for Shawn.

A young rookie came up to Henry at the station and handed him a folder telling him that they were able to get prints from the gate and they belonged to Michael Stewart a known con man and he stopped for a minute trying to get the courage to say the next part. Clearing his throat he continued and known child molester.

Henry fell down into his chair his knees gave out when he heard the last part. Henry took the file and read for himself. Stewart had been arrested five times for raping young boys between the ages of 4 and 6, exactly how old Shawn was.

All Henry could do was look at the Rookie and mutter "Oh God". The Rookie patted Henry's shoulder and assured the worried father man to man not cop to father of a kidnap victim, that they would FIND Shawn and they would not hesitate to shot Stewart if he gave them any reason too.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jack was frozen for a moment not knowing what to do. He always knew his crazy schemes would be the death of him but he couldn't allow them to be the death of Shawn.

He looked at Michael and said, "Okay man, I will do whatever you want just please don't hurt Shawn anymore, please."

Michael laughed and slapped Shawn's face. Okay Jackie my man here is the deal, "You have to break into the Santa Barbara Museum and bring me the treasure of San Francisco Martinez"

Jack laughed a nervous laugh, "Oh that's all break into a museum and bring you a chest full of treasure, SURE I will be back in an hour."

Michael sneered at Jack, "Well you will be back in 48 hours or Shawn and I are going to have some more fun." Oh and forget calling big brother I have contacts in the department and I will know long before he can get here to collect his son's body."

Jack looked at Shawn one more time crying still but at least he had clothes on now. He yelled at Shawn, "Stay strong Shawnie! Uncle Jackie will rescue you, I promise." With one last snarl at Michael he left for the museum.

It was late but the Police Station was still buzzing. Shawn was one of their own. He may have only been 4 but he had charmed his way into everyone's hearts and no one wanted to rest knowing what kind of man had Shawn.

Henry was busy looking over records and he froze when he ran across known associates of the bastard that had his son. Who was on top of that list other than Jackson Spencer his baby brother?

Henry pounded his fist on the top of his desk and yelled NOO! The Chief came running out of his office and asked what happened? What's wrong?

Henry looked at his Chief with more rage in his eyes than his Chief had ever seen and said, "Look who is at the top of the list of known associates of the scum that has Shawn." The Chief looked and realized what Henry was so angry about.

The Chief looked at the rookie running dispatch and told him to run a BOLO for one Jack Spencer he is a person of interest in the kidnapping case of Shawn Spencer. He also told him to get Jack's picture out on the news for any clues to his whereabouts.

The Chief then sat down next to Henry and told the worried father, "You need to go home and take care of Maddie and get some rest. I know you want to argue with me but I am making this an order. You are not allowed back in this station till 8:00am got me Spencer?"

Henry started to argue but after looking at the Chief's face he decided to head home. All the way home he thought about what he would do to that creep Michael and what he would do to Jack when he saw him.

He arrived home about ten minutes latter. There was an envelope on the front porch welcome mat. He bent down to pick it up, looking around to see if who ever put it there was still on the scene.

Henry opened the letter and saw that it was from Jack.

_Dear big Brother,_

_I really screwed up this time. I got involved with the wrong person and now Shawn is paying for my mistake. I am so sorry if I could take Shawn's place I would in a heart beat. I am doing what he asked of me and I promise I will bring Shawn back to you and Maddie. I promise!_

_Your baby bro,_

_Jack _

Henry sat on the chair on the porch and let himself cry for the first time that day. He held his head in his hands and cringed at the part of the letter that Shawn was paying for Jacks mistakes. Henry cried out to the night air, "Oh God my son, my baby boy. I am so sorry Shawnie. We will find you and Daddy is going to kill that Bastard who hurt you."

Maddie heard her husband and came out to the front porch. She knelt in front of Henry and both distraught parents just held each other. There was nothing else that they could do but hug each other, cry and pray!

They didn't see Jack in the bushes across the street watching this all unfold. He had tears streaming down his face, seeing his always-tough big brother break down like that strengthened his resolve to get that treasure and save Shawn.

Back in the hellhole that Shawn was being kept in. Darth Vader took Shawn and hand cuffed him to a hook on the floor of the bedroom.

He gave the preschooler a bottle of water and a bowl of dry cereal. He told the boy, "You need to keep your strength up" then left him alone to look up at the night sky.

Shawn looked at the Stars in the sky and thought, "Maybe Daddy is looking at these stars too. He always taught me to wish on the stars so here is goes. Wish I may I wish I might have the wish I wish tonight- I wish my Daddy would break down the doors and rescue me and hug me like a big old papa bear."

Before Henry went into the house he looked at the stars and blew a kiss. Maddie asked who that kiss was for? Henry smiled sheepishly at her and said, "That was a goodnight kiss for Shawn." Maddie hugged Henry and they went inside for a few hours of sleep before picking up the search again the next morning for their boy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jack made his way to the Santa Barbara Museum. He sat outside the museum and watched with the trademark Spencer eye for details. He saw that the museum had a very old and out dated alarm system and he saw that there was only one security guard who stood on the back loading dock with the door open to smoke every 45 minutes.

Jack knew that the staff showed up to work an hour before the opening at 9 am so he made a plan to come back tomorrow evening and grab that treasure so he could save his nephew.

Henry sat up straight in the bed shaking and sweeting. He had had a bad dream. Madeline woke up and started to rub Henry's back and asked him about his dream. Henry looked at his wife with eyes full of tears and started to tell her about his dream.

He nearly choked even saying the words but he told her that he dreamed that he had to go and identify Shawn's body. He continued, "In my dream I saw his body it was beaten and assaulted and … Oh God Maddie, our sweet Shawn is going through hell right now and I am his father. I am supposed to protect him and I cant."

Maddie just quietly rubbed Henry's back and cried with her husband. She knew Henry wasn't the best at sharing his emotions but she knew that there was nothing in the world he loved more than their son and her.

Henry gathered his emotions and wiped his eyes. He went to shower and dressed to go back to work. Before he left he gave his wife a gentle kiss and told her, "Thank you for being my rock Maddie. I am going to go and try and get our boy back."

Henry walked into the station and sat at his desk and started to make a list. A list of all the places that scum might be hiding. He was going to search every place he could until he found the missing part of his heart. He would dismantle Santa Barbara if it meant finding his son.

Jack sat in the field opposite of the museum waiting for closing so he could make his move. He could barely think straight. Every time he closed his eyes he saw his nephews terrified eyes looking at him.

He decided to go into the museum and see if maybe he could get his hands on that treasure now. The sooner he does what Michael wants the sooner he gets to bring Shawn back to his Dad.

Jack bought admission into the museum and he walked the grounds like any other tourist would. There were maybe three couples in the whole building four people working there and no security guards that he could see.

He went into the room that housed the treasure chest. He spied the chest under a glass box. He decided to "trip" over something and smash into the box and see what happened.

He untied one of his shoes, waited for the room to be empty and then tripped and slammed into the box holding the treasure. Much to his surprise nothing happened except the glass breaking and cutting Jack.

He reached into the glass grabbed the box and ran out the back door straight back to Michaels house and his nephew.

His adrenaline fueled his run back to the house where Shawn was being held. He made it there in 20 minutes. He slammed in the door and threw the box of treasure at Michael's feet.

Michael seemed surprised to see Jack so soon. He bent down and inspected the old wooden box on the floor and was pleasantly surprised to see that it contained the treasure that he asked for.

Michael let out a chillingly evil laugh and slapped Jack on the face. He said, "Good job Jackie, you must really want to save Shawnie. Well you have one more job before I can let you have my new play toy."

Jack looked frightened and yelled; "We had a deal and I held up my portion of the deal, give me my nephew NOW!" Michael got angry at the outburst from Jack, "We had a deal Jack?, oh kinda like the deal you and I had in South America, you know the one that you broke and you left me to rot in a Brazilian Jail for three years. You mean like that Jackie hum."

Jack tried to back peddle thinking that he just bought some more torture for his nephew. He tried to ask Michael to take him and leave Shawn alone but Michael wasn't having any of it. He ordered his goons to hold Jack and stomped of into the room that held Shawn.

All Jack could hear was Michael laughing and Shawn screaming, "Please done hurt me again PLEASE". He heard several slaps and what sounded like something hitting the wall.

Michael returned out of the room a few minutes latter this time with blood on his face and hands. He could still hear Shawn crying in the background.

Jack buried his face in the carpet and shook with sobs. Hearing his nephew being tortured and beaten ripped Jack's heart out.

Michael came and kicked Jack in the head and said, "You ready to do another job for me or should I go back to visit Shawnie boy again." Jack looked up with a cold and distant look on his face, "What do you want me to do?"

Michael smirked, "Good answer Jack, I am not sure how much more Shawn there can handle. People do say I can be a little rough sometimes. You need to bring me the night deposit bag from the stadium. There is a game right now and tomorrow at 5 they workers from the stadium will deposit all the cash at the First Bank of Santa Barbara and I want you to be waiting to relieve them of their burden."

Jack sighed, "If I do will you give me Shawn then." Michael looked down at Jack wrinkled his nose and said, "hmm maybe I will maybe I wont but I do know one thing, if you aren't back here be midnight tomorrow your sweet nephew will have to be fitted for a casket." Jack got up and stumbled out of the house.

Before Henry could leave to go investigate the known hideouts of Shawn's kidnapper the Chief stopped him and asked if him and his partner could go and investigate a break in at the museum.

Henry shot a dirty look at the Chief, "My son has been kidnapped by a child molester and you want me to go and investigate a museum robbery? Why would you pull me from Shawn to do this why?"

Chief looked at Henry and answered him, "Why? Because what was stolen was a treasure chest and there was blood. It looks like something Jack would steal. Maybe if you can find him and arrest him for this he will tell us where to find Michael and Shawn."

Henry grabbed his coat and ran out of the station mumbling, "If I find Jack going to jail will be the least of his problems."

Henry opened the door to his police cruiser and found another white envelope on his seat. He opened it an read;

_Dear Henry, _

_I tried to help Shawn, I robbed the museum and took the treasure to try and get Shawn back for you but it didn't work. He just took the treasure and hurt Shawn again. I am not sure how much more the poor little man can handle. You would be proud of your son Henry he is being a strong boy. Michael gave me another task to do to get Shawn back if it works I will bring Shawn to you at your home tonight. If it doesn't work I will hide the address of the house in your birdhouse. If it comes to you having to get him come alone or with only people you trust. He has spies in the department that will tell him you are coming and if he knows. Shawn is dead. _

_So sorry -JS_

Henry couldn't believe what he had just read. Shawn can't handle much more? What does that mean? He could only think of Shawn's green eyes that always swam with life and energy and prayed that when they found him those green eyes would be filled with life still.

Henry joined the others at the museum and helped them investigate the robbery but he knew darn well who did this. He saw the blood on the glass shards of what was left of the box that held the treasure. He told CSI to sample that blood and that he was 100% sure that blood would belong to Jack.

He finished up at the museum and headed home to wait with Maddie. That is all they could do is wait and pray.

Jack got into position for his next job and waited for the workers from the stadium to come to him.

Shawn laid on the floor in the house and looked out the window and waited. Waited for his Papa Bear to come and rescue him from Darth Vader.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Shawn has been missing for 3 days now the police continue their search without any new leads.

Madeline has begun to withdraw she spends her days sitting in the chair next to the sandbox beating herself up inside for not being in that chair when the awful man took Shawn.

Henry has not told anyone about the letters from Jack. He is secretly preparing to get Shawn back himself tonight if Jack can come through with the address.

Jack is staked outside of the bank waiting for the drop to happen. He is sitting in the bushes fingering a pistol. He doesn't like guns but this is for Shawn he would do whatever it took.

Shawn is left alone in the dark cold room he has no food or water and since he is just a baby the injuries he received are starting to effect his little body. He is now slipping in and out of consciousness.

Finally the people from the stadium arrive with the deposit. Jack jumps from the bushes and in front of their car pointing the gun at the driver. They slam on their brakes managing to stop about a foot from Jack.

Jack orders them to hand him the money but they refuse and try to drive away.

Without even thinking he shoots the driver and the car crashes into the next teller lane. He runs over to the car looks at the passenger and tells him, "I am so sorry but there is a small boy who is going to die if I don't bring the captor the money in that bag." He grabbed the bag and started to run.

Jack started to run for his and Shawn's life. He darted by Henry's house and put the address in the mailbox like he promised. He then went to the house where Shawn was.

It was 8 pm when he arrived at the house. He came through the door and threw the moneybag at Michael.

Michael stood and began to slow clap as he walked toward Jack. "Well, well, well you actually held up the stadium people and took the money just so you could save poor little Shawn. Well I am sorry to tell you that you wont get to be the Hero to Big Brother Henry because poor little Shawnie, well he has all ready died."

Jack was dumb struck he looked at Michael and all he could do was whisper, "No! Oh God no!"

Michael went over to Jack and stood right in front of him and coldly told Jack, "You know it is really too bad I was really looking forward to playing with you and Shawn more. But know I just don't need you anymore Jack." With that he reached in his pocket and switched open a knife and rammed it into Jack's stomach and then he ripped the knife upwards to pull it out.

Jack fell onto the floor pouring out blood. He gave Jack a kick in the head and told him to say hi to Shawn for him and then he left the little run down house.

Jack was lying on the floor mumbling I am so sorry Henry, over and over again. He knew that he would be long gone from the blood loss by the time Henry got there.

He was glad for the idea of bleeding out because it seemed more appealing then telling his brother that he was the reason that Shawn died.

As the sunset and it got dark Henry paced on his front porch waiting to receive his son from Jack but about 9:30 he couldn't wait anymore.

He ran to the birdhouse and saw the letter from Jack with the address for the house where he could find Shawn.

He ran into the house and told Maddie to give him a 30-minute head start and then she should call the Chief and have him storm this address with everything they had.

He hugged Maddie and told her that he was going to go and get their son.

He jumped into his squad car and headed out to the address. It was an hour across town but Henry was so anxious he made in 20 minutes.

Henry was not stupid he came prepared he was wearing a Kevlar vest and was carrying two pistols. He stealthily made his way into the house.

The first thing that he saw was Jack laying on the floor bleeding. He reached down to feel a pulse but there was nothing.

He continued around searching every room for either Michael or his boy. In the final room was a small balled up figure on the floor.

He switched the lights on and couldn't tell if Shawn was breathing or not. The poor kid had bruises all up and down his arms and legs he was bleeding from somewhere but he couldn't tell where. He barely recognized his own son's face because of all the bruising.

He was terrified to reach down and feel if there was a pulse. He took a deep breath and bent down to touch his son's neck. Henry about fell over when he saw the best sight he could ever hope for, two sweet green eyes popped open and started to sparkle when he saw his Daddy.

Shawn tried to reach his arms up toward his Daddy but he couldn't because they were handcuffed to the floor.

Henry got the keys for his handcuffs and released his son. Henry then grabbed Shawn and gave him the biggest hug he could. He jumped back when Shawn yelled in pain and only returned the hug with one arm.

Shawn looked sad at his Dad and said, "Darth Vader hurt my arm bad I am sorry I cant give you a bigger hug." Henry just smiled at his sweet son and assured him that he was just so happy that he found him.

Henry examined his son's arm there was a huge handprint of bruises on his lower arm and then he realized that it was broken under those bruises.

Henry gently held his son as close as he could without hurting him. He whispered to his boy that the other police and the ambulance would be there soon and it was all going to be okay.

Shawn looked up at his Daddy with a huge smile and told him that it worked. Henry fighting back the tears asked him what worked sweet boy?

Shawn looked at his Dad with a huge smile on his poor little bruised face and said, "I wished on a star last night that my Daddy would come and find me and hug me like a big old Papa Bear and here you are."

Henry couldn't hold the tears back any longer as his son buried his little face into his chest. He rubbed the back of his son's head and assured him, "Your Papa Bear has you now and he is always going to protect his baby bear."

The ambulance arrived and the other cops. They loaded Shawn onto the stretcher and Shawn started to scream. Henry ran to his side almost instantly. He grabbed Shawn's good hand and asked what was wrong. Shawn looked at his Daddy with his cut and bloody bottom lip quivering and said, "Please don't leave me Daddy."

The EMT's started to tell the worried father that he couldn't come with his son but the Chief saw what was about to happen when Henry's eyes flashed red at the poor EMT's. The Chief ordered them to allow him to ride with Shawn. He held his hand all the way to the hospital.

Once they got to the hospital the doctors did not want to traumatize Shawn anymore so after the initial exam they gave Shawn medicine that would help him sleep through the rest of the exam and they made Henry wait in the waiting room for the rest of the tests.

Henry was a cop he knew what they had to do to his son to gather evidence of the crimes that happened. The thought made Henry sick to his stomach.

A few minutes after his arrival, Madeline joined him. The two parents sat holding each other while they waited for word on their boy.

It was two hours latter when the doctor finally came out to update them. He told them that Shawn was a very strong and very brave little boy. He had a concussion and a broken arm in two places and cuts and bruises all over his body. The worst damage came from the abuse that your son endured.

He told the parents that they recovered evidence from his injuries enough to put his kidnapper away for life. He went on to tell the parents that physically Shawn should be fine but emotionally he would have a lot to recover from.

Henry thanked the doctor and asked if he could go and see his boy. The Doctor agreed and brought the parents to Shawn's room.

He was all cleaned up in a clean hospital gown and sterile bandages all over his broken little body.

Henry and Maddie sat on either side of their son. They sat in silence just staring at him taking in every detail of his little face. They almost lost him but now they had him back and they were not going to let anything else bad happen to him again.

Back at the station the hunt for the kidnapper began.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Henry stayed at the hospital with Shawn all night long. He just sat there and watched his son sleep. He would caress his head or hold his hand; he never let go of Shawn.

About 3 am the ward where Shawn was quiet. Henry laid his head on the bed next to his son and fell asleep.

It was no more than an hour latter; the bed shaking woke him up. Shawn was rolling back and forth yelling please no! Please stop hurting me please.

Henry was a mix of heart broken and angry. He kept caressing Shawn's head singing to him his favorite song from Willy Wonka. Eventually he calmed down.

The last thing that Shawn yelled out was, "When my daddy finds you Darth Vader, he is going to be mad at you and my daddy is the best cop in the world he will find you."

Henry sat in the big bed next to his sleeping son and pulled him close and whispered, "Sleep tight Baby bear, Papa Bear is going to find Darth Vader and he will not hurt anyone ever again."

Shawn smiled a sweet smile and snuggled close to his Daddy's burying his bruised little face in his Daddy's chest. He slept peacefully the rest of the night snuggled close to his papa bear.

When the nurse came in the next morning to bring Shawn his breakfast and his medication she was met at the door by Maddie. The two women stood in the doorway for a moment not wanting to disturb the precious scene. Shawn looked so small curled up on his big strong Daddy's chest.

Maddie came over to Henry and gently touched his arm. He woke up and tried to gently lay Shawn in the bed but Shawn woke up. Henry assured him that he wasn't going anywhere it was just time for breakfast.

Shawn smiled and let his Dad sit in the chair but he never let go of his hand. He was terrified when he wasn't right next to his Daddy.

The nurse laid the tray down and injected his medicine into his IV and asked how his night was. Henry answered for his boy. He told the nurse about the bad dreams and she smiled a sympathetic smile assuring Henry that was normal and they will pass. She smiled at the parents and left them to visit.

As long as Henry held onto some part of Shawn he would eat and happily visit with his Mom. When Henry told Shawn he had to go to the bathroom, he promised him he would be right back.

While he was in the bathroom Shawn was quiet with a terrified look on his face. His Mom tried to help calm him down but it wasn't working. Shawn started to curl up in the same little ball that he had when he was captured.

Maddie tried to get in the bed with him and snuggle like his Dad did with him but he wouldn't come out of that little ball. Henry returned after ten terrifying minutes. When he came back into the room he heard Shawn starting to cry. He rushed in and asked what happened.

As soon as Shawn saw his Dad he climbed up his Dad and held onto him as tight as his little hurt shaking body could. His Dad held onto him siting back in the bed and told him that nothing was going to happen to him he was safe now.

Shawn just buried his head in his Dad's chest again and cried.

Maddie was in tears and so was Henry by the time Shawn settled down. Maddie patted Henry's leg and told him, "Well at looks like the only place he feels safe is your arms." Henry frowned, "I guess I won't be going to help with the manhunt today huh?" Maddie smiled and told her husband, "Nope you have much more pressing matters to attend too." Henry patted Shawn's back and said, "Yes , yes I do."

Maddie left to go and get a descent meal for Henry and some supplies for him since taking shifts in the hospital wasn't going to happen.

While Maddie was gone Henry looked down at his son and asked him if he could answer some questions for him. Henry could feel Shawn shaking his head yes on his chest.

First question, "Who is Darth Vader?" Shawn looked up at his Daddy with tears streaming down his little face. His green eyes were swimming in a sea of red. Shawn said, "Darth Vader is the mean guy that took me from Mr. Turtle. He did a lot of really mean things to me Daddy. He touched me places that mommy says no one but the doctor should touch. He hit me a lot and made me bleed; Darth Vader seemed to be a good name for him."

Henry trying really hard not to break down in front of his son pulled him close again and told him that he liked the name Darth Vader. He then held his son and told him how much he loved him and how proud he was for surviving those horrible things.

The two Spencer men fell asleep in each other's arms.

The sun was setting and the shifts were changing, Shawn and Henry were still asleep when all of the sudden Shawn began to scream, "WAKE UP DADDY Darth Vader is here Daddy." Henry woke up and felt someone trying to lift Shawn out of his arms. He opened his eyes and sure enough it was Darth Vader.

Henry grabbed Shawn and put him on the other side of the bed and told him, "Hide Papa Bear has some talking to do with Darth Vader." Henry whirled around in the bed and punched Darth in the face knocking him down to the ground.

He picked him up and slammed him up against the wall yelling, "You have got some nerve coming into this hospital." Henry punched him in the stomach and then in the groin. The man fell to the ground in pain. The Security guards came rushing into the room and Henry told them, " Hold this piece of Shit until the cops get here."

As Henry said that the door swung open and the Chief and his partner came in with guns drawn. They told Henry, "Someone tipped them off that he might come back to the hospital we wanted to make sure you were okay. I guess you are okay now huh," as they looked at the bloody man writhing in pain on the floor.

Henry smiled at them and then he yelled SHAWN and he ran around the side of the bed where he put the boy. He was curled up in a ball and he wedged himself between bed and the wall.

Henry reached down to pick up his scared son and he fought him at first then realizing it was Daddy he wrapped himself around his father even tighter than he did before.

Henry patted his back and told him to look at the chief. Shawn did and he saw Darth Vader the man who was the source of his night terrors bloody and beaten being dragged form the room in cuffs. The chief looked at Shawn and asked, "Shawn is this the man who took you from your house?" Shawn looked up for just a moment and said, "Yes sir that is Darth Vader." Henry clarified that Darth Vader is the name that Shawn gave him. The Chief shook his head and understanding.

His Dad's partner took the man to jail and the Chief told Shawn that he had his word as Chief of Police that man will never ever hurt you or anyone else again.

Shawn gave the chief a weak smile but he never left Henry's Chest.

Henry wrapped up Shawn in his big strong arms and told his Chief it may be a while before I can get back to work. The Chief looked sympathetically at Shawn and patted Henry's shoulder and told him take all the time you need your job isn't going anywhere. He left and Father and Son were left holding each other.

Henry kissed his son on the top of the head and told him that he was his Papa and he was going to be right here as long as he needed him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

30 years latter

Shawn and Gus came into the station for a meeting with the chief. As soon as they walked in they realized something must be up, the station seemed more active then usual. They made their way to the Chief's office.

The Chief said, "Mr. Guster, Mr. Spencer we need your help to find an escapee from the State Prison his name is Michael Stewart. He was serving life for.." hearing those words all the color drained from Shawn's face and he finished her sentence by saying, "kidnapping and child molestation."

Yes Mr. Spencer, how did you know? Shawn turned to Gus and asked him if he could leave the Chief and him alone for a few minutes. Gus was starting to get really worried about his friend but seeing the fear in his eyes he agreed. He patted his friends back and told him he would be right outside if he needed him.

Shawn sat down and told Gus "Thanks Buddy".

Gus reluctantly left Shawn to talk to the Chief he sat at Juliet's desk so she could keep an eye on his best friend.

Shawn looked at the Chief with tears in his eyes once they were alone. He asked her if she knew the name of his last victim. She looked back into Stewart's file and when she saw the name she looked up with her mouth hanging open, "Oh God Shawn, I had no idea."

Right then Henry came busting into Chief Vick's office yelling, "Where is my son?" He shut the door behind him and when he did he saw Shawn sitting in next to Vick's desk teary eyed and starting to tremble like he did when he was 4.

Shawn grabbed his Dad and hugged him, burying his face in his Dad's Chest he told his Dad, "OH God he is going to come after me." Henry hugged his terrified son back and promised him that nothing was going to happen to him. He told him, "I should have killed the Son of a Bitch when I had the chance."

Chief Vick was still dumb founded by the realization of who Stewart's last victim was and now to see her fearless Psychic reduced to tears in his father's arms. It was breaking her heart and increased the desire to catch this scum even more. She asked the two to sit and tell her what happened 30 years ago.

They all sat on the couch Shawn sat as close as he could to his Father without actually being in his lap. Shawn held his Dad's hand so tight his hands began turning white. Shawn didn't speak he let his Father fill the Chief in. All Shawn could do was sit next to his Dad and shake.

By this time the scene inside the office was causing Lassiter and Juliet to stare in with Gus. Lassiter asked, "What in the world is wrong with Spencer? What is happening?" Gus shrugged his shoulders and told the two that the Chief had just told them the name of the escapee and Shawn just about passed out and he asked him to leave.

Lassiter looked weird at Gus, That Case is 30 years old Shawn would have only been 4 how could he remember it? Then something sparked in his brain remembering the last victim was a 4-year-old little boy. He searched the file for the name of the victim and when he found it he gasped.

Juliet came over and looked at what Lassiter was looking at and her eyes were big as saucers. She looked at Gus and asked, "Did you know about this?" Gus answered, "Know about what?" Lassiter motioned for him to come and look at his screen.

Gus looked at the screen and read, "The last known victim of Stewart was 4 year old…. Oh My God Shawn."

Sorry this chapter is sort of short as you can see I am leaving 4 year old Shawn be and letting 34 year old Shawn finish off this low life. Thank you for taking the time to read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Henry sat on the couch with his arms around his son. He explained to the Chief that Michael was an associate of his late brother and he grabbed Shawn to get Jack to commit crimes for him.

He snatched Shawn from our back porch. It took us three days to find Shawn and when we did, he was barely alive. I was Shawn's protection; I was the only one he felt safe with. He was starting to let other people in when Michael showed up at the hospital to try and finish killing Shawn. He didn't get him again, he got a very angry father. My partner and the Chief at the time arrived in time to keep me from killing the Bastard.

I sat in a hospital bed with for two weeks with four-year-old Shawn plastered to my lap. I even had to time bathroom trips around Doctors and Nurses. I didn't mind though, we were lucky we got him back. We hoped that him being so young he would forget most of what happened. That was before we learned how special Shawn's mind is.

This is one of those times an eidetic memory is not a gift. We worked with Shawn with counselors and therapists. He eventually stopped having nightmares and stopped talking about what happened so we let him deal with it how he needed too we were there if he needed us.

Shawn was chained to a dirty floor in a run down house and things were done to him that I cannot even bring myself to say. The poor boy was beat within an inch of his life and when I came and rescued him you know what he said?

He said, "I wished on a star that my Papa Bear (Henry's voice crackled with emotion) would come and save me and he did." When the Chief heard that she couldn't stop the tears anymore. She grabbed a tissue box and handed one to everyone because they all needed them at this point.

Chief Vick composed herself and asked if they thought Michael would come and try and kill Shawn now. Henry told her that he was certain of it, but I wouldn't let him get him then and I wont now either. Vick patted the Elder Spencer on the leg and assured him that he was going to have help this time.

She turned her attention to Shawn, "First Shawn are you okay to talk about this to the others?" Shawn just nodded. He told the Chief, "I am sorry about acting like this, when I heard that mans name, I felt like that violated four year old again. I hate that I am a grown man and the first thought I had was I want my Daddy."

Vick reached over and gave Shawn a hug. She said, "Shawn you are one of the bravest and strongest people I know and to find out that you lived through what you did at such a young age just makes me even more impressed by you." Shawn just sheepishly smiled and Henry squeezed him tight and told his son that he agreed whole-heartedly with the Chief.

Vick let Shawn know that the only ones that need to be told all of what happened is Lassiter and O'Hara and she told him that he could be the one to say how much they are told. Shawn sighed, "I guess I need to tell Gus too." Vick went to get up and call the others in the room but she was met with them right at the door.

She laughed at the group spying but trying to act cool about it. She told them all to come in that we have something we need to talk to you all about. They all pulled chairs around the Spencer men on the sofa and the chief looked at Shawn and said, "Mr. Spencer it's all yours."

Shawn took a deep breath and started to talk, but not making eye contact with anybody. He told them everything that happened to him in great detail, stuff that his Dad had not even heard. He finally made contact with them; Juliet and Gus were in tears and Lassiter looked ready to explode in anger.

Lassiter was the first to speak. Shawn braced himself for a criticism or put down but Lassiter told Shawn, "I call you a pain in the ass, but you are one of the bravest and talented police person that I know. Now that I know that you overcame this level of abuse and can still function in society, well I am even more impressed by you." Shawn just smiled at Lassiter.

He went on to further state, "That piece of trash will not hurt you again, and you have my word on that. Just think back then you had Papa Bear. Now you have Papa Bear, Girl friend Bear, Best friend Bear and Bad Ass Cop Bear to watch out for you."

Shawn just fell into his Dad's arms sobbing. "Thank you all for sticking with me." Gus and Juliet surrounded Shawn and his Dad in a huge hug. Gus hugged Shawn the tightest and told him, "Man you are my best friend ever, I will be right here with you."

Juliet kissed his forehead and wiped his tears. Shawn looked at her with hurt in his eyes, "Do you think less of me now?" Juliet's heart broke into a hundred pieces, "Shawn Henry Spencer, I love you so much and this news well it just makes me glad I carry a gun." Shawn let out a little chuckle.

Lassiter was the first to break the tension he slammed his hands on the table with determination and asked the Chief how they are going to work security at the Spencer house and then he looked, while checking his gun to make sure it was loaded, at Chief and asked, "Do we have permission to use deadly force on this piece of mess?" Chief just answered we must bring him in no matter what.

Henry and Gus took Shawn home and Juliet and Lassiter started the search for Michael aka Darth Vader.

Shawn went into his childhood bedroom to take a nap. He curled up in a little ball and fell asleep. Henry and Gus were down stairs making dinner when they heard a scream from Shawn. They both barreled up the stairs, Henry with gun drawn. They busted in the door and found Shawn sitting balled up in the corner of the room. He was shaking and rocking back and forth in inconsolable sobs.

Henry bent down and asked his son if he had a nightmare and Shawn shook his head no and handed Henry a crumpled piece of paper. Henry read it and turned as white as the paper. Gus asked what did it say?

Henry read;

_Dear Shawnie boy, _

_You grew up to be a real handsome man. I look forward to coming over and "Playing" soon. I broke out of jail and before I take off you and I have some unfinished business to take care of. This time not even the great Henry Spencer will save you. _

Henry wanted to punch the wall but he didn't. Shawn grabbed his father pulling him down to sit next to him and buried his face in his chest, just like he did as a child. He cried and cried his whole body jumping with sobs.

He looked at his Dad and said, "Please don't let him get me Dad please." Henry pulled him tighter and just held him. He rubbed the back of his head assuring him that Daddy wasn't going to let anything happen to him.

Henry looked at Gus and told him to call Lassiter and the Chief. Gus left to call leaving Henry holding Shawn. For those few moments Shawn was a four-year-old boy again clinging to his Papa Bear and Henry was clinging on to his boy just as tight.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lassiter and Juliet were at Henry's house within 20 minutes of Gus's call. They searched the perimeter of the house but they didn't see any evidence that Michael had been there, except for the note that Shawn held.

Juliet held Shawn tight. She wanted to let him know that she was there for him and would protect him. Henry made enough dinner for the whole group to sit down and eat together. They laughed and giggled all throughout dinner.

Henry was so glad to hear Shawn laughing again. Even though Shawn could be annoying, he helped bring joy to everyone he met. When Henry saw how fragile Shawn was at the station it really worried him.

During dinner Henry was more of an observer. Watching his precious child, now a man who he was very proud of. He had wonderful friends that cared about him and for the first time in his entire life, his life was finally right. Would it all come crashing down, now that the Bastard is free?

After a lot of food and a lot of games Juliet and Gus went home. Lassiter volunteered to stay and help keep watch. Shawn tried to tell him he didn't have too, but Lassie had made up his mind.

Shawn was overwhelmed, he was speechless and all he could do was give him a head nod and a quiet "Thanks".

The evening was a quiet one. Henry and Lassiter fell deep into sleep. Shawn wasn't as lucky. Every time he closed his eyes he was back on that mans couch struggling to get away from his touch or chained to that dingy floor. About 2 in the morning Shawn woke up with a start. He was sweating and breathing hard. He thought, "This is crazy, I am a grown man, I am not 4. Why am I letting this devil from my past hurt me now?" He knew sleeping wasn't going to happen so he quietly wrapped his blanket around his shoulders and went to go sit on the back porch.

The next morning Henry went in to check on Shawn and he wasn't in his bed. He heard noise downstairs so he went to look downstairs, but he just found Lassiter leaving the bathroom. He looked at Lassiter and asked, "Where is Shawn?" Lassie was confused, "Isn't he up in his bedroom?"

Henry shook his head no and whispered, "Oh God!" They began to search the house then the outside, Henry the front and Lassiter the back.

Lassiter took two steps out of the back door and stepped right into a puddle of blood. On the chair was Shawn's blanket and an envelope addressed to Henry. Lassiter yelled for Henry to come but he couldn't stop looking at the puddle of red liquid his foot was in.

Henry came running around the house and shook his head no and started to yell, "NO, NO, NO, this can't be happening again". Henry took the envelope and opened it. The letter inside sent chills down his spine,

_To the Great Henry Spencer, you found him then but you wont find him now until it is time to burry his body. Well, maybe you will find parts of him, I haven't really decided yet. _

_Ta-ta_

Henry just lowered himself to the ground before he fell to the ground. Lassiter tried to encourage the father that they would find him. Truth of the matter is he was worried with the amount of blood that was on the porch if Shawn wasn't all ready dead.

Lassiter pulled out his cell phone and called the Chief to let her know what happened. Within minutes the Spencer home was over run with uniform officers canvasing the area and CSI processing the scene.

Juliet and Chief Vick arrived together and Gus was right behind them. They all rallied around Henry. They helped him up and brought him inside.

Everyone's heart was in pieces over Shawn and seeing Henry in the state he was in. Shawn and Henry had a tumultuous relationship; they liked to argue with each other. But no one could ever question the love that father and son shared. They would each gladly die for the other.

Gus volunteered to stay with Henry while the others started the countywide search for Shawn. They all knew with the amount of blood on the porch, time was their biggest enemy to bringing Shawn back alive.

Shawn woke up and he was taped to the floor of a van spread eagle. It took him a few minutes to remember where he was and who had him. Michael had put a towel over the bullet wound in his stomach; the pressure of him lying on his stomach actually helped the pain.

Shawn managed to tilt his head enough to see Darth Vader sitting watching him with amusement. He mocked Shawn, "I told you I would find you and finish you off. You are the only little boy who survived, that is only thanks to your Daddy. Maybe when I am done with you I will go and play with your Daddy. How would you like that Shawnie boy?"

Shawn had no physical strength left but he did snarl at his captor and said, "You sick bastard you leave my father alone!" Michael just laughed, "Or what Shawn, hmm, you going to kill me? TO BAD! You will all ready be dead."

_The only thing that they had to go on was someone saw a late model red van driving around the neighborhood. Michael had no family or known associates left, nothing except that van. Lassiter had all of Santa Barbara out looking for that van.

Henry spent the first four hours of the day pacing, then another hour working in the yard. He came in and told Gus, "Come on Gus the more eyes they have out looking for Shawn the better." Gus grabbed his keys and told Henry he would meet him in the blueberry.

Henry ran upstairs, changed his shirt then grabbed his gun and made sure it was fully loaded. Him and Gus set out searching all the back roads and hidden places that Henry remembered from his days as a cop.

It was now sunset. Michael took his time with Shawn, he would punch him and slap him, then wait for the bruise to form. He examined his private regions, feeling every part of him. Shawn could barely keep himself from throwing up.

Shawn wanted nothing more than to break his bonds and beat the hell out of Darth Vader. The blood loss he was experiencing made him unable to even maintain consciousness.

He passed out for a long period of time and he woke up with his pants around his bound feet. Shawn could only cry while Michael continued his sick game of "watch the bruise form and well he didn't even want to think about the other thing."

Michael saw that Shawn was almost dead so he released him from his bonds. Shawn pulled his pants up and curled into as tight of a ball as he could while Michael watched him die.

Henry and Gus turned up nothing on their search. They sat in the parking lot of a warehouse, Henry trying to think of anyplace else to look. Then suddenly he heard over the police scanner that a red van was spotted in the back of the Warehouse on 23rd street.

Henry and Gus looked at each other and both said, "That is only two blocks away, LETS GO!"

They were in front of the red van in moments. Henry pulled his gun and told Gus to wait till he checked it out. Henry threw open the door to the van and saw Michael sitting looking at a dying Shawn.

Henry did not take time to think, he pulled Michael out of the Van, threw him to the ground and shot him between the eyes. He then turned to find his son and what he saw would forever haunt him. Shawn was curled in a ball like the first time that Henry found him so many years ago. Henry worried that his boy was all ready dead but he saw his beautiful green eyes look up to him and smile.

Shawn told his Dad, "I knew you would come." Henry sat in the van next to his son and stroked his hair until the ambulance got there. Lassiter and Juliet arrived at the van moments before the ambulance.

Lassiter held Juliet back; he wouldn't let her see Shawn. Juliet fought him at first but Lassiter looked at her and with more compassion then she thought he had and said, "If bad things have happened to Shawn, he would not want you to see him, he would want you to remember the good things, so please wait with Guster."

Juliet joined Gus at his car and Lassiter came up to the van with guns drawn. The first thing he saw was a lifeless Michael sitting on the ground outside the van. He looked inside and saw Henry sitting with a beaten and bloody Shawn's head on his lap. He was crying hard but he was trying to sing to Shawn.

Lassiter gently reached in and felt for a pulse on Shawn's neck and he sighed when there was a weak one. He looked at Henry and told him the ambulance was 3 minutes out. Henry didn't stop singing he just nodded to Lassiter.

Lassiter had seen many things in his time as a cop but none would haunt him like the image of a broken and battered Shawn on his fathers lap. He could picture the father Henry was holding 4 year old Shawn all those years ago.

The paramedics interrupted his thoughts and Lassiter helped them move Shawn onto a stretcher and he helped to stabilize him. They took Shawn off in moments.

Lassiter looked at Henry and said, "He pulled his gun on you and it was so horrible that you had to kill him in self defense. Now come on lets go to the hospital Shawn is going to need us all."

Off they went to wait in the hospital for word on their friend. Henry was silent on the ride to the hospital all he could think about was that little boy who wished on a star for his Papa Bear to rescue him. He thanked God for allowing this old Papa Bear to rescue his 34 year old baby bear once more.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

They got Shawn to the hospital and took him to surgery as soon as he got there. Gus, Juliet, Lassiter and Henry sat in the waiting room. Lassiter and Henry were the only two that got a close look at how bad Shawn's injuries were. Both men were stealing themselves for the doctor to come out and tell them that Shawn was dead.

Shawn was in surgery for six long hours. Eventually a doctor emerged from the back of the emergency room in bloody scrubs. The man asked for the family of Shawn Spencer. Henry took a deep breath to prepare himself for hearing what he knew was going to be bad news.

The Doctor sat down in front of everyone and told them that Shawn was an extremely strong and stubborn person. Lassiter and Henry both laughed and agreed. The Doctor continued, "Shawn should be dead, the injuries he suffered were very extensive and he lost over half of his bodies blood volume. For a while his BP was dangerously low but once we gave him blood that rose. Shawn is actually awake and asking for visitors."

Henry shook his head in disbelief; a huge smile was plastered on his face. He told the Doctor, "Since he was a kid if you told him you shouldn't do something that was all the motivation he needed to do it anyway. Guess that paid off today." The Doctor laughed and said, "It sure did!"

The Doctor got up and told the group that they could all go and see Shawn but he asked to see his Dad and Detective Lassiter first. Gus and Juliet were almost hurt. Of course he needs his Dad, but why in the world does he want to see Lassiter, the man doesn't even like him. They both sat and waited until they were called.

Lassiter and Henry walked to Shawn's room, they came in and found a very weak and very pale but very alive Shawn.

Henry went straight to Shawn and gently gave him a hug. Shawn weakly told his Dad, "Even after all these years, you are still my Hero. Thank you for being my hero again tonight." His Dad kissed him on the forehead and told him it was his pleasure to shot Michael for him.

Lassiter stood by the doorway not wanting to interrupt this Father/Son moment. Not having a Dad in his life made him appreciate the relationship the Spencer men had.

Shawn asked his Dad if Lassie was there and his Dad told him yes and pointed to the door. Lassiter came over to the bed and told Shawn that he was here.

Shawn told Lassie, "Thank you for working so hard to save me, you are like a big brother I never had and I am grateful to you." Lassiter didn't know what to say. He thought for a minute and then said, "Hmm that describes us pretty well, you annoy the hell out of me and I save your ass. I can see that."

Shawn tried to snicker but winced in pain. He took a few deep breaths and the pain went down. He told the two men, "I asked to see you two before anyone else because I need a favor. Michael is dead thanks to Dad. There wont be a trial so I would really like for some of the details of what he did to me to not ever be told to anyone outside of this room."

He had to stop and breathe through some more pain. He continued, " That evil man did some unspeakable things to me and they are really humiliating, I am a grown man and I couldn't stop him from." He couldn't continue he broke down crying.

Lassiter sat down next to his bed and looked Shawn in the eyes, "What happened to you was an attack on your person, he shot you and took away any power you had against him. It is not your fault, none of this is. But I understand and I will not include those certain things in the report. Eventually though you are going to have to tell Juliet and Gus."

Shawn shook his head no, "Gus would loose his respect for me and Juliet would never want to touch me again." Lassiter told him, "You are seriously underestimating your best friend and your girl friend. They will stand by you no matter what. But you have my word until you are ready it will never be told."

Shawn smiled and told him thank you. Shawn couldn't even look him in the eye. Lassiter got up and told him he would go get Guster and Juliet. He started to leave when he stopped and looked at Shawn. "Just so you know my respect button for the kind of man you are went up a whole lot over this week." He patted him on the foot and went to get the others.

While he was gone his Dad told him that he agreed with everything Lassiter said but he too promised to keep quiet. He sat there and smiled at his son for a moment. Shawn looked at him and told him, "Dad that is really creepy, why are you smiling?" His Dad just kept smiling and said, "I am just so glad to have you here with me. I love you son!" Shawn smiled from ear to ear and told his Dad that he was glad to be here and he loved him too.

Gus and Juliet came in and Juliet came and gave him a big kiss. They all sat and visited until the nurses threw them out. They all went home till morning. All but Henry, he slept on the couch in Shawn's room. He wanted to be around in case Daddy Bear was needed.

Shawn spent three weeks in the hospital, Henry never left his side. It was a bright and sunny Saturday when Lassiter, Juliet and Gus came to help get Shawn out of the hospital and settled into Henry's house for the rest of his recovery time.

It took three boxes to take all the cards and gifts out of the room. Then there were the flowers, dozens of arrangements from past clients, the mayor and tons of other people. It was all packed up and Shawn was about to get in the wheel chair to leave he let out a huge sigh and scared everyone there. He saw he scared them so he quickly apologized, he told them, "It was a sigh of relief. One of the darkest chapters of my life is now over thanks to you people. I can look forward now to the future that's ahead."

Juliet leaned down to kiss him and told him it is going to be a great future.


End file.
